zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fichier:Sonic Lost World - Wii U - The Legend of Zelda Zone
Description S-Rank Time: N/A What's this? I uploaded this a day late? I suppose I'm the last one to put something like this up, but rest assured--chances are if you're reading this description, you are reading the most detailed description of this stage on all of YouTube. In case you haven't heard anything from the gaming world in the past 30 years, The Legend of Zelda is a flagship franchise under Nintendo. Games from this series tend to hold up Nintendo's game systems, and the most successful of them, Ocarina of Time, arguably helped save Nintendo from bankruptcy during the 5th generation of video games (alongside Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue on the handheld front). The series is firmly in the high fantasy genre, focusing on a series of pointy-eared swordfighting heroes named Link as they save their homelands (and, in a couple of cases, a land they wander to) from terrible evils. Until a book called Hyrule Historia was published, this series was well-known among gamers for intense debate over its timeline, as games in this series are not released in chronological order. This stage captures the look of how the games have appeared since Ocarina of Time, to give an idea. Just as Yoshi's Island Zone was intended to promote Yoshi's New Island, this one seems meant to promote Hyrule Warriors, an at-the-time ucoming game in the Zelda series. And for the record, the Link seen in this stage is the one from Skyward Sword. Sonic begins in Hyrule Field, a rather nonlinear place, where you're encouraged to explore. In this video, I've visited every location Sonic can access, with the exception of the Cucco pen. (More on that later.) In other videos, you'll see the Mario-style countdown on the upper left, but it's absent here. (It still exists--it's on the Wii U GamePad, but it's really generous.) You COULD make a beeline for those boulders blocking the canyon into the next part, but where's the fun in that? Instead, I've stopped by everything I could, which is how I normally play a game. Let's begin with the pond. After collecting some Rupees (those brightly colored gems and the currency in nearly all Zelda games), we come across the first enemies: Deku Scrubs. They are most often early-game enemies that introduce usage of Link's shield, and, for newcomers, that Zelda games are about strategization and finding solutions rather than charging through without thinking: You see, Deku Scrubs will hide into the ground and render themselves invulnerable if Link gets too close. Instead, he has to deflect the seeds they spit back at them with his shield, which they won't hide from. Sonic must do the same, though his Homing Attack will do that for him. Also present is a Gossip Stone. Sonic can't talk to these the same way Link can, but he can receive a Fairy from them, which will replenish Sonic's Hearts. Also present are Stalchildren, common enemies that tend to show up in unlimited quantities and exist mainly to slow Link down. In this game, they are also infinite and annoying to deal with: They require either one kick, which does not fling them to other enemies the way the kick works otherwise; or two Homing Attacks, one to stun them and another to destroy them. Stalchildren also show up in later parts of this stage, which I'll also get to. I should mention the Cuccos, chicken-like creatures in the series. Raised for eggs and for companionship, these birds are well-known among Nintendo fans for their aggression if provoked: If Link or Sonic harms one, a flock of invulnerable Cuccos will come by and peck at Link (or Sonic), whittling away the Hearts until none is left. Thus, while they can be targeted for attack, it's best to stay far away from them. The next part is a dungeon, which plays similarly to Careening Cavern, only with the boulders replaced with large Gorons and Bat Brains replaced with Keese. Gorons are friendly rock-like people who live in volcanoes and underground, though they can be reckless (as is what I presume is happening here). Keese are flying enemies difficult to hit due to their size and speed and tend to be introduced into a game shortly after Link gets a bow and some arrows. No boss in this dungeon though--your final obstacles are a swarm of Stalchildren and a corridor with retractable spikes. Link takes it nice and slowly, but Sonic's not that sort--he can run on walls and Homing Attack the Stalchildren in the hallways to get through faster! That being said, this would be an absolutely boring dungeon if Link were to traverse it on foot. I guess that's why he's riding on his Loftwing. By the way, you may notice some claw-shaped symbols in the dungeon. That's the insignia of the Gorons and is an image of the Goron Ruby, their national treasure. Hyrule Field has the Zelda main theme, of course, but less obvious is the music in the dungeon, a remix of the Light World dungeons in A Link to the Past. Requested by sonamyfan666 Catégorie:Vidéos